


and you should buy me wedding rings

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Carnival Games, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The matching necklaces were just the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you should buy me wedding rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



"I _promise_ this won't be like that time at the harvest festival, okay? For one thing, this time there's actually someone _running_ this dumb game." She twirls her pigtail around her finger, looking away. She knows her cheeks are scarlet by now.

She could just buy the silly prize for herself at one of the other stands, but even if she felt bad about the business with the necklace she likes to remember it because it had such a happy ending. They still have those matching necklaces to this day.

The ring gleams at her from its stand, Noire glances at the toy bow in front of her with trepidation.

"W-well..." She sighs. "I'm better at hunting without... _her_ , now, but games like this are different. If I don't shoot the arrow just right-"

"You will. Come _on,_ Noire, you're not the whimpering puppy you were back then." Severa tosses a few coins on the table, and the man hands Noire the bow. "You can do this. Not because anything bad will happen if you don't, but because you're _good_ at it!"

"All...all right." Noire takes a deep breath, picks up the bow and nocks the first arrow.

It takes her three shots out of six, but that's not Noire's fault. These games try to make it as hard as they can for anyone to win. _Anything you want that badly is worth earning through hard work and suffering,_ that stupid lesson people always tried to teach her when she was little.

But Noire fires the arrow through the ring. It lands on a pillow next to the stand, the man plucks it from the shaft and hands it to her.

"Congratulations, kid," he mutters. Severa almost snaps that they're _grown women_ , thank you very much, but he doesn't matter. She and Noire leave the stand, and Severa leads her to a quiet clearing, away from the bustle and the chatter.

"Thanks," she says. "But when I said it wasn't like that time at the harvest festival? I...I lied a little." She pulls a silk pouch from her bag, and from the pouch pulls a second ring. It's the same silver as the ring Noire's won, but the stone is green.

Noire instantly realizes what's going on, and her eyes fill with happy tears.

"Severa, you...you could have _asked_ me to buy you a ring, you know!"

"Yeah, I could've, but...those necklaces brought us closer together." Severa takes Noire's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. "Just like I want these rings to bring us even closer." _Now or never._ "Marry me, Noire."

"Oh...oh, _Severa...!_ " Noire's crying now, smiling a mile wide as she returns the gesture. The metal is smooth and warm against her finger, and Severa can't help a few tears of her own.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"A thousand times!" Noire hugs her so tightly she can barely breathe, and Severa cuddles against her happily. They'll have to tell everyone else, of course, and plan the best wedding they can imagine. Fancy, beautiful, sparing no expense.

Nothing but the best for _her_ future wife.


End file.
